


Warp and Cracker

by TyrannoVox



Series: Chronicles of Hotshot [3]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Hotshot as a Sparkling, M/M, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Starscream lets Skywarp and Thundercracker see Hotshot while Megatron is working in the mines. He regrets it.





	

_**Megatron's home, Kaon** _

Starscream is regretting everything right now. Especially when that regret comes from letting Skywarp and Thundercracker come over to see their nephew. Yep. totally regretting it right now.

"Look at 'im!" Skywarp cooed as he held Hotshot, who was laughing, in the air, above his helm. "So cute and yellow!"

"How long ago did you say you had him?" questioned Thundercracker as he watched his mate,

"Four months."

"Aren't you just the cutest little sparkling?" Skywarp grinned, causing Thundercracker and Starscream to sweatdrop. The two seekers glanced at each other before leaving the room and going to the kitchen.

"Well, now I know who to go to when I need a babysitter." Starscream stated with a slight chuckle.

"Seems like it." Thundercracker nodded.

"How's everything back at Vos?"

"Could've been better. It's not the same without you there."

"I'm sorry Thundercracker, I just…"

"I know, you don't have to explain to me."

Their peaceful conversation got cut off as Skywarp pranced inside, still holding Hotshot. The seeker was whistling some Vosian tune as he sat down in a chair and set Hotshot on his lap, causing Starscream to let out a sigh.

He loved these two, he really did, but having Skywarp here is just a little too much at times. Oh well, it wasn't every day he was able to see these two, so he'll take whatever he can now.


End file.
